Past, Present, Future
by CardioQueen
Summary: Fluffish. He didn't even have to ask.


Past Present Future

People say I'm crazy for falling in love with her.

I say I would have to be crazy not to.

We've been together for about a year now, and we've already been through a lifetime of pain and anguish.

But we've grown from it.

And we've moved past it.

We have a relationship that one only hears of in fiction or fairy tale.

We have a relationship where words don't count, where words don't need to be communicated.

Because we already know.

Our kisses are electric.

When we make love, our hearts beat as one.

That's why I know I don't even need to ask her.

It's dark in the call room, save for the light flooding in under the door, but I know that she's there.

She's always there.

I lower to my knees, trying my best to not disturb her, and gently find her left hand in the dark.

I'm in luck, it's hanging off the side of the bed.

I pull the little black box out of my hand, and pull all of our hopes, our dreams, and our future out of it.

It's just a modest three stone diamond.

Definitely not as big as what I could've afforded.

But big enough for Cristina to gloat, or to not make a big deal out of it.

I slide the ring on her finger, and she doesn't even stir.

She'll just know.

I went to bed a girlfriend.

I woke up a fiancé.

He didn't even need to ask, because he'd know my answer.

I look down at the ring again, and I smile inwardly.

I'm probably smiling outwardly, but whatever. It's details.

It's a gorgeous ring.

Three stones.

Past.

We've been through so much.

Present.

We're still together.

Future.

We always will be.

Do I gloat?

Do I keep it a secret?

I'm done with secrets after what we've been through.

I just don't know if I'm going to mention anything.

I wouldn't be a very good fiancé if I didn't.

But then again, I'm Cristina, and I don't make a big deal out of anything.

Whatever.

But I'm so excited.

Maybe I'll just wait to see if the others notice.

Word spreads quickly that I'm a soon-to-be married man.

The interns must know.

I've gotten many congratulations.

I've gotten more comments along the line of "Are you sure about this?"

I've never been so sure of anything in my life.

Our past.

More people are familiar with the Cristina that treats nurses like crap, that has an arrogant attitude quite similar to mine.

Our present.

They don't realize that she comes home with me every night and can't sleep unless she's wrapped in my arms.

Our future.

They don't think we'll make it.

I know better.

I find Bailey staring down the OR board a look of disgust and anger painted on her face.

"Dr. Bailey." I smile at her. A genuine smile.

I'm sincerely happy today.

"Dr. Burke. Let me talk to you." she spits, "My interns, my suck-ups, my grunts are all happy and excited today. Do you have any idea why?"

"Well, Dr. Bailey.." I start, but she cuts me off.

"Because you had to go and put a rock on my interns finger. A rock the size of Jupiter."

"It's hardly..."

"Let me finish. You had to go put that jupiter rock on her finger and now they're happy. They're doing what I say, they're smiling about scut and working in the pit. They aren't even begging for surgeries today. You've ruined my interns." and with that she turns and storms off.

It wasn't me that let the cat out of the bag.

It was Izzie.

Damn, loud mouthed, ditzy, no brained Izzie.

She noticed it the second I walked into the locker room.

"Oh my God, Cristina, what is on your hand?" she giggles obnoxiously.

I rolled my eyes. My mistake was saying, "It's a ring."

I didn't specify what kind of ring it was, or who it came from.

It could be from a one night stand for all she knows.

But thanks to her, the entire hospital knows that I'm with Burke, and now they know that I'm wearing a ring.

The entire hospital knows.

Our past.

I could've killed Izzie just a few months ago. I still blame her for the shooting.

Our present.

But now, we're engaged. We worked through another obstacle, and she made the obstacle for us.

Our future.

I asked her if she wanted to come to the wedding if we have a big one.

I doubt we will.

I catch myself staring at the ring more often than I would admit.

I've never been the type that looks at jewelry and goes "Oooh, shiny." with glazed over eyes, but for some reason, this ring...

my ring..

makes me do that exact thing.

The day has been long and full of chatter, and I seek the peace of our apartment, and I manipulate the lock to open the door.

I find her standing in the kitchen waiting by the door for me, she's focused on her ring.

"Well hello." I try to say, but the sight has taken my breath away.

She's enchanted.

Our past.

She's never said it before.

Our present.

She looks up, tears shining in her beautiful eyes, "I love you."

Our future.

She'll never have to say it again.


End file.
